<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Consequences of the Apocalypse by TheVioletSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452162">Unexpected Consequences of the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletSunflower/pseuds/TheVioletSunflower'>TheVioletSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jon is a good boyfriend, M/M, Post-MAG 160, Trans Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletSunflower/pseuds/TheVioletSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the world, Jon hears Martin crying from the bathroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Consequences of the Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon tapped lightly on the bathroom door. The sniffling on the other side stopped immediately, replaced by the sounds of scrambling. “Jon! Sorry! I- I’ll be right out!” The toilet flushed and the door opened, revealing Martin, his eyes red and clothes slightly dishevelled, a forced smile on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you needed the bathroom.”</p><p>“I don’t. When’s the last time either of us has needed a bathroom?”</p><p>“I-“ a nervous laugh. “What do you mean? I just-“ He glanced back at the toilet, still refilling from the flush.</p><p>Jon put a gentle hand on Martin’s arm. “I think we both know that’s not what you were doing in there.”</p><p>Martin opened his mouth as if to argue, then sighed, dropping his head. “No. You’re right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was trying to be quiet.”</p><p>He pulled him into a hug. “It’s all right. You don’t have to hide when you’re upset. I want to be here for you.”</p><p>“But- but you’ve already got so much else to be worried about already. All those things the Eye is showing you. I don’t want to be another thing for you to be hurt by.”</p><p>“You could never hurt me, Martin. Not like this. I love you. I want to be here for you.”</p><p>Martin took a shaky breath and Jon held him tighter.</p><p>“It’s all right. The world is bad. You’re allowed to be upset about it.”</p><p>Martin shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s-” He shook his head again.</p><p>“What? You can tell me.”</p><p>“It’s silly. Compared to everything that’s happening. It’s such a tiny thing.”</p><p>“If it’s upsetting you this much, it’s not tiny. I promise I won’t think it’s silly.”</p><p>He took another unsteady breath. “Okay. Okay. It’s… time. I don’t know how much time has passed. I don’t know what day of the week it is.”</p><p>Jon hummed and stroked his hair. “That makes sense. It can be disorienting to not know how much time is passing.”</p><p>“It’s not just that. It’s- I took a T shot a couple days before the change. And now- Now I don’t know when to take my next one. And- and I know that’s so tiny in the grand scheme of things. But I just-“ His words were cut off by a sob.</p><p>Jon tightened his hold on him. “It’s okay Martin. It’s okay. I got you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he sobbed.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay.”</p><p>“I just- if I don’t take it then the changes I’ve made so far can start to go away. And if I take it too soon then there’ll be too much testosterone in my system and my body will just convert it back to estrogen and that’s just as bad! So I don’t know what to do.” He burst into tears again.</p><p>Jon rubbed his back slowly, murmuring assurances. When Martin seemed to be calming down again, he kissed the top of his head. “Hey. Take a deep breath for me? Good job. Okay. Can I say something?”</p><p>Martin nodded against his chest.</p><p>“Okay. So with time… doing this. Do you even know that your body is processing the T at all? If you’re not feeling the urge to eat maybe this is paused too.”</p><p>“I still need to sleep.”</p><p>“It wants you to have nightmares. That’s why it makes you sleep. This doesn’t feed it.”</p><p>“Do you know that or are you guessing?”</p><p>“It’s a guess. But an educated guess.”</p><p>Martin nodded, swallowing hard.</p><p>Jon pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Martin. You don’t deserve any of this.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. We talked about this.”</p><p>“My fault or not, I’m sorry it’s happening. And I’m sorry I can’t do more to help.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s not. But I’m here for you. I love you. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>“Come on. You look like you could use a good long cuddle in bed.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’d be nice.”</p><p>When they’d gotten settled in the bed and he could feel Martin’s body beginning to relax into his own, Jon made a promise to himself. He would protect Martin. He would make this okay. He didn’t know how, but he would find a way. For Martin. Only for Martin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently I just write way to much in quarantine...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>